


You can't always get what you want

by paranomasia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Duke does, French, I Do, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Peter Hale likes the Rolling Stones, but it's as fluffy as it could get, everything's kinda dubious with these two, sociopaths in love, who doesn't that's the real question here, you do too don't lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranomasia/pseuds/paranomasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Prompt: Can I get a fluffy Deucalion/Peter? Nothing's cuter than psychopaths in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't always get what you want

"Peter."

"Duke."

"It's been a while since I last, ah, saw you."

"Humor was never really your thing."

Deucalion smirked, and after a couple seconds Peter returned it, stepping aside to let the other man in. As soon as the door was closed, Deucalion scanned the living room, raising an eyebrow at the leather couch and the bookshelves stacked with old volumes and records. "My, my, someone's taste certainly matured over the years stuck inside his own head."

"I always wondered whether childish remarks were a British thing." Peter replied, pointedly keeping his back to Deucalion as he rummaged around at the bar, showing he didn't feel threatened. "Would you like some tea?"

"Only if you don't have anything stronger."

"I could poison it."

"Lovely, thank you." Deucalion ran his fingers over one of the bookshelves, catching sight of a particularly thumbed volume. He slipped it out to look at the cover, and raised an eyebrow. "French erotic poetry?"

"The French are glad to die for love." Peter said dryly, as he walked towards Deucalion. He balanced the two glasses in one hand and took the book from his hands with the other one. "Just trying to expand my literary horizons."

 " _Impressionant_." Deucalion breathed, taking the glass from Peter's hand and clinking them together. " _Santé_."

" _A_ ** _votre_** _santé._ " Peter replied, taking a swig of his own drink, keeping his eyes locked with Deucalion’s. The alpha smiled and lifted the glass to his lips, allowing a sip of the amber liquid to disappear into his mouth. He rolled it around his tongue in a manner Peter would describe as obscene, swallowing only after several long seconds. He hummed approvingly. “It seems not only your taste of interior design has matured. I remember the young man with his distaste for anything alcoholic.”

Peter let out an unattractive snort, finally breaking contact with Deucalion’s eyes. “I’m no longer a young man.” He couldn’t help it came out slightly bitter, and Deucalion must have noticed as well, because a small familiar smile played around the corners of his lips. “We always knew Peter would have to grow up.”

Peter rolled his eyes “That joke was never funny.”

“It wasn’t meant to be.” Deucalion said, his voice serious, and Peter huffed, before downing the entire glass and slamming it on the living room table with almost enough force to crack. He glared at it, before making a show of casually leaning on the table top. “Was there something you wanted, Duke?”

“Don’t be like that.” The alpha smiled again, putting his own glass down and walking towards Peter, leaning close enough to whisper against his ear. “You know I always want something.”

“You can’t always get what you want.” Peter said sweetly, and pushed against Deucalion’s chest, intent on throwing him out of his appartment. It had been stupid to think that he’d have the upper hand in the situation. After all, he was no longer an alpha, and he was still working on getting back into shape - being dead really took it’s toll on a man’s muscles. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that Deucalion didn’t move back at all, but it still did, and Peter let out an involuntary gasp.

“But if you try sometimes, you just might find you get what you need.” Deucalion’s hands shot up to lock around Peter’s wrists, pulling them away from his chest. He turned his head to press his nose against Peter’s neck, and it took less than a few seconds for Peter to relax in the touch. His hands twisted around the fabric of Deucalion’s jacket, pulling him closer. “I hate you.” He declared, baring his throat just the slightest bit - a grand gesture, if he said so himself. “I’m not one to easily submit.”

Deucalion’s smile when he leant back turned into a straight-up predatory grin, and he swiftly moved in to sink his teeth into Peter’s clavicle. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Never underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love. ;)  
> You can come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://www.rumpelstiles.tumblr.com).


End file.
